On a cold winter's night
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Un nuevo vecino, algunos regalos sorpresa y un poco de la magia que siempre parece venir con la nieve. OS.


Disclamer: La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S Meyer, y la trama de SueBee0619, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción.

* * *

 **On a Cold Winter's Night**

 **By:** SueBee0619

 **Traductora:** Rosie Rodríguez

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **On a Cold Winter's Night**

Corriendo desde el autobús a mi casa a través de la nieve, no pude evitar maldecir el que fuera enero. Las festividades habían terminado, el nuevo año había comenzado y estaba empezando la temporada más ocupada en mi trabajo. Me encantaba la nieve, la manera en como hacía todo inmaculado, el absoluto silencio que venía antes de los arados, pero podía vivir sin los dueños de las propiedades que no se molestaban en excavar o limpiar su parte de la acera.

Cuando entré a mi edificio, tomé la decisión ejecutiva de no molestarme en excavar mi auto. Pronosticaban más nieve y de todas formas los arados lo enterrarían una vez vinieran a limpiar las calles, así que ¿cuál era el punto? La belleza de tomar el autobús significaba que no tendría que manejar hacia ningún lado en un tiempo, así que lo disfrutaría y dejaría que el sol hiciera su trabajo por unos días. Ese era el momento en el cual no tener un novio era malo. Sería feliz de hacer la mitad de mi trabajo, sería maravilloso tener a alguien que hiciera la otra mitad. Y matar insectos y arañas, pero ese no era el caso.

En el momento en que doblé la esquina y miré hacia mi auto para ver cuán enterrado estaba, me sorprendí al verlo completamente desenterrado. Sonreí ante la idea de un extraño preocupándose por mí y sentí el estrés del día evaporarse.

Finalmente entré en mi edificio y abrí la puerta de mi departamento para encontrar a un contento Sam esperando por mí. Lo hermoso de tener un perro es que, para él, cuando yo entro lo hace el mejor de los días. Lo cual significaba, en su mundo, que todos los días eran el mejor día. Agarré su correa, le puse una chaqueta y lo saqué a pasear. Sí, tenía una chaqueta. No era algo que alguna vez pensé haría hasta el primer día helado que lo llevé a pasear y me dedicó una mirada de súplica mientras se estremecía. Al día siguiente salí y le compré una diminuta chaqueta, había sido feliz en el frío desde ese entonces.

Le encantaba tanto la nieve como a mí, así que tan pronto como salimos comenzó a moverse, deteniéndose solamente para, en ocasiones, meter su nariz en la nieve, haciendo que pareciera como si su hocico tuviera nariz blanca. Luego de jugar con él por un par de minutos, finalmente lo tranquilicé lo suficiente para caminar. Por más que le encantara la nieve, odiaba tener nieve entre sus pezuñas. De vez en cuando se detenía para alzar su pata, lo cual era su señal para que quitara la nieve de entre sus pezuñas. Era adorable las primeras veces, pero a la séptima vez dije un exasperado:

—¿Es en serio? Vamos, gran bebé. Debí haberte puesto de nombre Diva.

Oí una risita cuando una figura me pasó justo en el momento en que hablaba con mi perro. Por supuesto, la única que vez que veía a alguien en nuestro paseo tenía que ser cuando estaba hablando con mi perro. Agaché mi cabeza y la sacudí resignada, alcé a Sam y partí de regreso a nuestro apartamento para quitarme mis ropas mojadas y acurrucarme en mi cómoda y cálida cama.

.

.

El trabajo fue casi lo mismo el día siguiente, demasiado qué hacer con tan poco tiempo. Afortunadamente, debía ir a casa con Sam o de lo contrario, probablemente, me hubiera quedado por horas. Todo el mundo me decía que cuidaba mejor de mi perro que de mí misma, y a lo mejor tenían razón. Cuando entré a mi edificio, brevemente me debatí si era muy tarde para hacer una resolución de nuevo año. Mentalmente, ignoré esa idea y decidí que tal vez intentaría cuidarme a mí misma un poco más. Sin presión y lo suficientemente amplio para tratar de lograrlo de alguna manera.

Cuando llegué a mi puerta, una pequeña bolsa de la tienda de mascotas estaba colgando de la perilla de la puerta sin una nota. Cuando la abrí, comencé a reírme. Cuatro pequeñas botas estaban dentro y, justamente, de la talla de las patas de Sam. Estaba un poco dudoso cuando se las puse, pero una vez salimos y comenzamos nuestra caminata, podía decir que de repente Sam entendió lo que esas cosas extrañas en sus patas hacían y comenzó a correr alrededor del final de su correa. La caminata tomó la mitad de tiempo que había tomada la noche anterior. No tenía idea de quién las había dejado, muchas personas habían oído de su drama acerca de la nieve entre sus pezuñas, pero estaba agradecida con quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho.

Mi móvil sonó cuando entré a mi edificio y estaba recogiendo mi correo.

—Hola, mamá. Sí. Nevó mucho. Me hace querer acurrucarme con una cobija, algo de chocolate caliente y un buen libro.

La estaba escuchando hablar sobre cuán lindo y cálido era Florida, poniéndole mis ojos en blanco ante sus sutiles indirectas de que debería mudarme para allá, cuando sentí a alguien pasar por mi lado hacia la puerta interna del edificio.

—Mamá, ¿puedo llamarte después? Recién estoy llegando a casa. Sí, sé que trabajo mucho. Está bien. También te amo. Adiós.

Me encaminé hacia mi departamento y miré a mi vecino salir del suyo para sacar la basura. Mi muy sensual vecino, debía decir, quien todavía estaba usando sus botas de nieve y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por estar afuera. Sólo lo había visto de pasada y no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. Esperé que regresara y me armé de valor. Era algo que todos los vecinos hacían, ¿no? No importaba el hecho de que fuera precioso, sólo estaba siendo amable. Sip. Esa soy yo. Una vecina amable.

—Um, hola. Soy Bella. Uh, ¿tú eres mi vecino? —No tenía ni idea del porqué de repente la oración se había convertido en una pregunta, pero al parecer eso había sucedido.

—¡Hola! Soy Edward. Un placer por fin conocerte, te he visto por allí y no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. ¿Y quién es este? —preguntó mientras se arrodillaba y dejaba que Sam olfateara su mano.

—Este es Sam. Puede ser un poco tímido. —Una vez que la cola de Sam comenzó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás, Edward comenzó a rascar su cabeza y a murmurarle. Para mi sorpresa, Sam se lanzó sobre su espalda para que le rascara la barriga—. O no. Wow. Él nunca hace eso.

—¿En serio? Bueno, entonces lo tomaré como un gran cumplido —dijo Edward con un poco de orgullo.

No sabía qué más decir así que me quedé allí de pie, incómoda, mientras él seguía concentrado en mi perro.

—Um, bueno. Estoy segura de que tienes cosas que hacer y necesitamos cenar, así que…

—Oh, sí. ¡Claro! De acuerdo, que pases buenas noches.

—Vamos, Sam. Vámonos. —Comencé a abrir la puerta cuando oí una pequeña risa detrás de mí.

—Oh, y lindas botas, amigo —dijo Edward con un pequeño guiño.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando llegué a casa, otra bolsa estaba colgando de la puerta. Miré dentro de ella y vi un vaso de chocolate caliente, una pequeña botella de Bailey y una bolsa de malvaviscos. Todavía estaba un poco frío afuera, así que eso me lo tomaría cuando llegara de nuestra caminata nocturna. Miré alrededor intentando descifrar quién pudo haberme dejado eso. Algo tan pequeño, pero tan considerado y solidario. Era como tener un amigo secreto, pero en enero. No tenía ni idea de cómo le dirán, ¿tal vez un elfo de nieve? Bueno, lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, estaba contenta de calentarme con una taza de maravilloso chocolate caliente con una buena dosis de Baileys. O, en mi caso, una taza de Baileys con una buena dosis de chocolate.

.

.

El día siguiente fue… bueno, fue horrible. Me caí sobre mi trasero de camino hacia el autobús y me tuve que sentar sobre mis pantalones mojadas todo el camino hasta el trabajo. Cuando llegué, vi que la nieve en la acera había dejado una adorable mancha blanca en mi trasero. Me gritaron por no tener un proyecto terminado a tiempo, cuando nadie me había dado la fecha límite pero al parecer esa no era excusa. Y, además de eso, pedí prestado un gran trabajo de literatura, fue un terrible, horrible, con nada bueno y muy mal día. Me deslicé de nuevo de camino hacia el autobús, pero me las arreglé para seguir de pie. _Wohooo, el mejor momento de mi día_ , pensé sarcásticamente. Y luego, por supuesto, inmediatamente me las arreglé para que me cayera un montón de nieve de unos de los árboles por los cuales estaba pasando.

Para el momento en que llegué al edificio, estaba congelada, mojada, cansada, adolorida y sólo quería mi cama. Intenté abrir la puerta del vestíbulo, pero mi llave no quería girar y luego se quedó estancada. Escuché a alguien detrás de mí susurrar _j_ _oder_. Eso sólo me hizo sentir peor. Mi día de mierda estaba haciendo mierda el día de otro también. Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose e intenté desesperadamente tragármelas.

Murmuré bajo mi aliento:

—Demonios, ¿será que puedo hacer algo bien hoy? —Y luego golpeé la puerta—. ¡Hijo de puta! —grité cuando sentí dolor en mi pie.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Mis hombros cayeron dándome por vencida y apoyé mi frente contra la puerta. Obvio que tenía que ser mi sensual vecino. Por supuesto que Edward aparecería mientras estaba haciendo un berrinche. Por supuesto que sí, día de mierda, ¿recuerdan? Lentamente, me giré mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas de frustración que amenazaban con escapar.

—Hola, Edward —balbuceé—. No puedo hacer que mis llaves funcionen. Disculpa si te estoy atrasando —intenté brindarle una pequeña sonrisa, pero estaba segura de que se vio como una mueca de piedad.

—Oye, mírame. —Alcé la mirada hacia él y vi calidez unida con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos—. No hay problema, Bella, lo prometo. La cerradura ha estado mala últimamente. Déjame intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dejó en el suelo su bolsa de Bed, Bath and Beyon, movió y giró un poco la llave y abrió la puerta.

Rodé mis ojos.

—Gracias. Disculpa por ser tan torpe.

—En serio, no te preocupes. Estuve allá afuera por unos buenos quince minutos la otra noche por lo cual sé cómo abrirla. —Se agachó para recoger su bolsa mientras sostenía la puerta para él—. ¿Nuevas cobijas? —pregunté y mentalmente me abofeteé por mi extraño intento de conversación. Y, por supuesto, me estaba preguntando por sus cobijas… su cama… y cómo la cama se sentiría debajo de nosotros…y…

—Algo así.

—¿Huh? Oh, claro. Sí —dije cuando salí de mis pensamientos. Me encaminé hacia mi puerta y no vi nada colgando ahí, suspiré. Sabía que no debía haber esperado nada, pero hubiera sido algo lindo en un día de mierda.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Bella, ve y relájate, toma un chocolate caliente o algo. Mímate un poco. Mañana tiene que ser mejor, ¿no es así?

Bufé y dije:

—Claro. —Ugh, le acababa de bufar a mi sensual vecino. Adorable.

Se rió y contestó:

—Buenas noches, Bella. —Mientras yo abría y tropezaba en mi puerta.

.

.

Me desperté temprano la mañana siguiente para encontrarme con que había nevado en la madrugada. La blanquecina y silenciosa cobija me hizo sonreír y perder la tensión que quedaba del día anterior. Agarré a Sam y su correa, tratando de tomar ventaja de la tranquilidad antes del bullicio de la mañana. Cuando cerraba la puerta, vi a Edward salir de su apartamento con una pala de nieve.

—¡Buenos días, Edward! —dije en voz baja. Saltó en sorpresa—. Ups, lo siento. No quise asustarte.

—No te preocupes. Te acompaño hasta afuera.

Me partí la cabeza en busca de un tema para hacer conversación mientras el silencio se apoderaba de nosotros.

—Mmm, tú, mmm, ¿manejas hasta el trabajo?

—¿Huh? Oh, no. No, no. Agarro el autobús hasta la ciudad —dijo.

—Oh. Pensaba que la pala… —Mi voz se desvaneció, sin estar segura de qué decir

—Oh, sí. Uh, yo, uh… ¿quería adelantarme y excavar sólo en caso que necesitara ir hacia algún lugar esta noche? —No parecía muy seguro de su respuesta, ¿pero quién era yo para insistir? Rápidamente cambió de tema—. Pareces estar de un mejor humor esta mañana.

—Sí. La nieve ayudó. —Me sonrió—. Ayer fue sólo un día malo donde al parecer no podía ser más que mediocre en todo lo que intentaba. —Salimos del edificio y nos enfrentamos antes de separarnos.

—¿Mediocre? ¿Tú? Nop, no lo veo así. —Me guiñó y sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas—. Que tengas un buen día, Bella. —Se inclinó y dejó un beso en mi mejilla, luego giró y rápidamente caminó hacia la esquina, sin ni siquiera darme un momento para reaccionar. Me quedé allí por unos buenos treinta segundos, mi mano cubierta por los guantes en mi mejilla y mi boca abierta. Definitivamente ese era un mejor día.

Metí a Sam, nos acomodamos en el apartamento después de nuestra caminata y salí a tomar el autobús, todavía en un estado de risa. Mientras mis botas crujían a través de la acera, estaba en mi propio pequeño mundo hasta que la señora Cope del edificio me sacó de mis sueños.

—¡Definitivamente le gustas a alguien, dulzura!

—¿Qué? No sé de qué habla.

—Estaba segura de que no había visto a Edward besarme esta mañana.

Comenzó a reírse.

—Supongo que aún no has visto tu auto hoy.

—¿Qué? No sé… espere, ¿qué le pasó a mi auto?

—Anda a verlo, cariño. Quien quiera que sea, ¡consérvalo!

Miré hacia el final de la calle donde estaba mi auto y vi que había sido desenterrado. Lindo, pero imaginé que eso no era de lo que la señora Cope estaba hablando ya que podía ver algo escrito en la ventana trasera. Me acerqué, jadeé y coloqué mi mano sobre mi boca cuando vi las letras y un corazón hecho sobre la inmaculada capa de nieve. Las palabras _tú_ _eres_ _perfecta_ estaban escritas con precisión y cuidado, las letras oscuras sobresaliendo en profundo contraste contra el blanco brillante en la mañana soleada. Me quedé de pie maravillada, mi corazón latiendo rápido y finalmente me encaminé hacia el trabajo.

No hice nada ese día. Nada. Pensamientos y memorias de la semana pasada comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza. _Buenas botas, amigo_ _._ _Bella, ve_ _y_ _relájate_ _,_ _toma chocolate caliente o algo_ _._ _¿_ _Quería adelantarme y excavar en caso de que necesitara_ _ir hacia_ _algún lado esta noche_ _?_ _¿Mediocre? ¿Tú? Nop, no lo veo así_ _._

Podía sentir la esperanza creciendo y desesperadamente intenté ser racional y respirar. No quería hacerme ilusiones de que era Edward sólo para enterarme de que he estado viendo cosas y no es él. Por lo que sabía, podría ser el sádico al otro lado del salón quien me había mirado lascivamente desde que cometí el error de lavar mis sostenes. Al parecer, la lavandería se ponía bastante más fría de lo que pensaba. Era eso o en realidad disfrutaba doblar.

Caminando desde el autobús, la anticipación nerviosa crecía mientras me acercaba al edificio. No tenía idea de qué hacer si lo veía. ¿Debería preguntarle? ¿Debería fingir que no me di cuenta e intentar probarlo un poco? ¿Debería sentirlo un poco? Me bufé a mí misma y sacudí mi cabeza. Cuando entré al edificio, vi una bolsa sospechosamente familiar de Bed, Bath and Beyond colgando de mi puerta y luego una bolsa más pequeña a su lado. Chillé en silencio y entré al apartamento, apenas deteniéndome para rascar las orejas de Sam mientras ponía las bolsas en la mesa de la sala, sacando ansiosamente el contenido de la primera. Una maravillosa cobija de felpa y un libro que había sido recién publicado venían junto a una nota. _Esto_ _debió haber estado para ti anoche, pero espero que esto sea todo lo que necesitas para una noche fría de invierno_. Miré dentro de la bolsa más pequeña y había un portarretratos. Lo saqué y leí el mensaje detrás de él: _En caso de que alguna vez olvides lo que eres…_ Volteé el portarretratos y jadeé. Había tomado una foto de mi auto con el mensaje escrito en la ventana.

Lo admitía. Me derretí. No era una persona que se derritiera por naturaleza, pero ese hombre me había convertido en una. No tenía duda de que era Edward quien me había dado todo. En el transcurso de un par de días, me hizo sentir más protegida y cuidada de lo que había estado desde pequeña. Agarré la correa de Sam aturdida y lo conduje afuera, tratando de descifrar qué debería hacer. Aparecerme desnuda en su puerta, envuelta por la cobija, parecía demasiado, pero quería hacer algo para demostrarle que sabía y para demostrarle que también pensaba que él era perfecto. Mientras más caminaba más segura me sentía con respecto a lo que había decidido. Metí a Sam y luego comencé a recoger todo lo que necesitaría. Mientras el agua se hervía, me cambié y me puse un pantalón de pijama y una camisa ligera que abrazaba mis curvas perfectamente. Definitivamente cómoda y no demasiado vulgar, pero podría ver el sostén negro de encaje que estaba usando debajo. Me eché una ojeada en el espejo y vi que mis ojos estaban brillando y mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas de la emoción. Podía ver mis pezones a través de la tela de la camisa y tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

Agarré dos tazas, vertí algo de chocolate y eché una buena cantidad de Baileys en ambas, seguidas del agua hirviendo. Agarré las dos tazas en una mano, tiré la cobija sobre mi hombro y luego hice malabares con todo mientras salía de mi departamento hacia el de él. _Respira, Bella, respira_ , me dije a mí misma cuando llegué a su umbral. Cuadré mis hombros con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía y toqué a su puerta.

Él la abrió y me sonrió.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Necesitas algo?

Le volteé los ojos y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta ante el brillo de sus ojos.

—Sí. Vine a decirte cuán equivocado estás. Y tal vez a agradecerte.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y por qué podrías agradecerme? —preguntó.

Me sonrojé. Me iba a hacer decirlo y no iba a admitir nada.

—Bueno, un elfo, o puede que un nuevo vecino, ha estado dejándome todas las cosas que él piensa necesito para una noche fría nevada. Y aunque me encantan todas estas cosas, hay una cosa en la cual estás completamente errado.

Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

—No veo a ningún duende por aquí y creo que soy el único nuevo vecino que tienes, así que supongo que diré de nada, Bella. Estoy tan feliz de hacerte feliz. —El brillo malvado regresó a sus ojos—. Así que, dime sobre qué estoy completamente errado. Porque por lo que sé, todo se ve de maravilla para mí. De hecho, borra eso. Todo se ve malditamente perfecto para mí. —Me miró de abajo a arriba y pude sentir mi piel sonrojándose y mis pezones endurecerse bajo su mirada—. Oh, mierda —susurró para sí mismo y luego aclaró su garganta, sonrojándose un poco cuando se dio de cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta—. ¿Tal vez quieras pasar y decirme cuán equivocado estoy?

Respiré entrecortadamente y pasé por su lado, esperando que pudiera hacer eso sin dejar caer las tazas y saltarle. Caminé hasta la sala, coloqué las tazas en la mesa y me senté en el sofá, esperando que se me uniera. Se sentó a mi lado y colocó su cuerpo en la esquina para poder enfrentarme.

—De acuerdo, está bien. Me rindo. Dime en qué estaba tan equivocado, Bella.

Me acurruqué contra él y luego abrí la cobija, colocándola encima de nosotros. Cuando puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me apretó más cerca, lo miré a los ojos y vi la mezcla de calor y ternura que sentía era un reflejo de la mía. Se inclinó lentamente y me besó hasta la locura. Nos quedamos allí, besándonos como una pareja de adolescente, manos explorando, pequeños gemidos escapándose, nuestros cuerpos moviéndose contra el otro hasta que al fin me di cuenta de que aún no le había dicho. De repente me aparté un poco de él.

—Oh, mierda. Demonios, demonios, demonios… Quería decirte… quería decir algo y luego me besaste… y fue… ah… tan bueno… y me olvidé… y ¡mierda! Estoy balbuceando.

Edward comenzó a reírse y colocó sus manos en mi boca.

—Bella, detente. ¿Ya terminaste? —Asentí con mi cabeza vigorosamente y comenzó a reírse otra vez mientras quitaba su mano de mi boca—. ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que estaba equivocado? Porque yo estoy totalmente bien con estar equivocado. Absolutamente de acuerdo. Estaré equivocado cada día si me besas de esa manera cada vez que lo esté.

Y me desmayé. Otra vez. Me incliné para besarlo un poco más, porque cómo no hacerlo cuando tienes a alguien diciéndote cosas como esa.

Colocó sus manos en mis hombros para evitar que me acercara.

—Nop. Nada de besos hasta que me digas en todo lo que estaba equivocado. Quiero una lista. Toda una lista completa con viñetas.

Empecé a reírme.

—No hay lista, tonto. Sólo estabas equivocado en una cosa, Edward. Tú eres todo lo que necesito para una perfecta noche fría de invierno.


End file.
